Slythering shoes
by Fluffy Octopus SSSSo3oSSSS
Summary: 'Extra school items' he scoffed, fingering the treasures within, 'What I have isn't even comparable to school books.' A story about Draco and his obsession with shoes. Features Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Just a note: this story is all about Draco Malfoy, with a short appearance of LunaLovegood, not Druna. I tried not to make Draco out of character, but itw as pretty hard. Th story idea came to me when I was playing around with the idea of Draco as Gollum, and the One Ring being shoes. Then I decided not to do a crossover and settled on this. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Midnight in Hogwarts was terrifying, with every towering turret and suit of armor hiding something. Hurrying around the corner, a lanky, hooded boy was making his way back to his common room, being careful not to let any of his silvery blonde hair glint in the moonlight. Avoiding not just the caretaker and his awful cat, or any other students, but his two friends whom he had asked to help him.

"Oh god, if Crabbe and Goyle see these, they'll never let it go. By tomorrow the whole school would've heard of how I snuck into the Ravenclaw dorm. Damn me and my stupid ideas."Draco Malfoy cursed himself under his breath, stopping only to admire the item in his hands. It was still worth it, he decided. His heart lifted somewhat as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and he made out the doors to the Slytherin common room. And then he saw the two lumps on the ground next to them.

"Draco, we were tiyerd wayting fur yoo and went back to clars bart then we reerlised that we furgot the passwurd..."slurred a half-sleeping Crabbe, poking at Goyle to wake him up.  
Draco briefly wondered why these two were his friends.  
"Idiots, both of you, the password is Muddy blood." he snapped at them, too busy stashing away the stolen items to reprimand Crabbe on his diction. That would have to wait.

It took the both of them to drag in Goyle (who refused to be woken up and would be screamed at by Draco the next day) and so they simply left him snoring on the cold marble floor of the common room.  
Draco practically sprinted up into his dormitory, grinning widely as he kneeled beside his bed to drag out a small, green trunk. To others it was his chest of extra books and brooms…But Draco knew what it really hid. He looked around him, then flung open the trunk. 'Extra school items?' he scoffed, fingering the treasures within, 'What I have isn't even comparable to school books.'

What he had, was in fact shoes of every kind, from black dress shoes to bright pink pumps, but nothing ever compared to the newest addition, which he had resorted to stealing –at midnight- to obtain. Previously, he had simply enquired where they'd gotten their "foul" shoes, and sent a house elf to buy them for him. But this time it had been different. That bizarre Ravanclaw girl, Luna Lovegood, had simply talked on and on about how her father had returned home from one of his trips with Acklebackel skin, which she'd sewed into her current shoes, then she turned around and skipped off without a moment's notice. All Draco really noticed were her beautiful shoes, gleaming in the sunlight. He had to get them; they were without a shred of doubt the most beautiful shoes he had ever seen.

* * *

Don't be hasty, just wait for the next chapter (probably next week) and review so that I can improve!

-Octopus


	2. Chapter 2 Lunastruck by Love

Note: This is a flashback to how Draco got the shoes, set before the previous chapter. Yet again, I deny Druna fans of any romance. Read and review!

* * *

The library was someplace which Draco Malfoy was not usually found in. Yet that was exactly where he found himself sitting during practically all his free time, a dreamy look on his face.

"Hey Malfoy, what's with that look on your face? What girl are you thinking about?" Zabani Blaise shoved Draco playfully on the shoulder, a little bit too hard. Draco rubbed his shoulder, a stricken look on his face.

"I don't look lovestruck do I? Cos' I'm just thinking about…" He trailed off as he turned to see Luna Lovegood herself skip past him.

A few tense seconds passed by before Zabani started laughing hysterically -ignoring the livid face of Madam Pince, the librarian- and beat Draco (yet again, unnecessarily) on the back. "Lovegood? Out of all the girls in Hogwarts, you've fallen for Lovegood? You're mental, Draco!" He laughed again and went off without even letting Draco defend himself.

"Bloody hell, thanks to Loony's timing, now Blaise's gonna tell everyone he can tell about his absurd fantasy. You've got a lot of explaining to do." Draco moaned to himself before getting up and leaving the library, returning to his deep thoughts.

What he'd actually been looking at was not, in fact, Luna Lovegood, but her beautiful, magnificent shoes. They seemed to glint in even the barest amounts of lights, speckles of different colours reflecting onto everything. Luna claimed that it came from an AckleBackle (no doubt one of her many imaginary animals) but Draco was certain it was simply some leather tainted with Iridescence Essence, the same liquid used to make bubbles. It mattered not; all Draco needed to have were those shoes. And so he started formulating a plan.

After months of not exercising his brain, Draco unwillingly had to admit that he was a bit rusty, which was an understatement, but all that his narcissistic self could manage. It took him 10 minutes to remember which house Luna was in…then another 10 to remember where the entrance was. Upon realising that he was taking far too long to work out the basics, he tried to calculate how long he'd need to formulate the plan.

That action took up about half an hour's worth of work, but he finally reached the number. It was 8 days, provided that he worked non-stop. So make that 10.

"10 days to my own beautiful shoes… Wait for me, my darling shoes!" He accidentally exclaimed the last part out loud. Darn. He looked around the common room – empty, thank goodness.

'I have to be more careful of what I do if I don't want to ruin my tough, bad-boy reputation' he silently thought, mindfully noting to do 'scowling exercises' in front of the mirror that night to practice his grumpiness.


End file.
